


Glance.

by orphan_account



Series: HanaMercy Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, HanaMercy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hana was just looking for peace and, in exchange, she saw an angel.Hanamercy Week day 1: Firsts





	Glance.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I’m without ideas.  
> I'm posting here too just because I can.
> 
> Written for [Hanamercy Week](https://hanamercy.tumblr.com/) day 1: Firsts, here's the [post](https://hanamercy.tumblr.com/post/164077597316/welcome-to-hanamercy-week-2017-dedicated-to/)

The café was almost empty, save for an old couple enjoying their time together—they weren’t bothered by the music pumping from Hana’s big headphones—though the shop was not something big and had only five tables and two chairs in the counter.

Hana Song loved the fame and fans she has, but even her needed some time to spend with only herself. And there was no place to be alone then a coffee shop that the most frequents costumers were elders.

Sometimes Hana would avert her eyes from the computer so she could look around the café and rest her vision from the glowing screen of her laptop. She couldn’t be bot stunned than now.

The woman—angel—in front of the counter, ready to order, was astounding; her white skin seemed to glow with under the yellow lights, her hair was floating according to the blowing fan in the wall. Hana could swear she saw feathered wings coming out of her back.

And, just a moment after, they locked their eyes and she received an awkward smile in return. Hana could swear the woman was glowing beautifully through the blue of her eyes. She could not stop staring her, but stopped the instant she realized how creepy it was getting and turned to look back in the screen.

Hana didn’t have the courage to look back.

Messages were popping out from a private chat and Hana didn’t know how to answer. She lowered her headphone’s volume; perhaps even the woman’s voice was as gorgeous as herself.

It was low, maybe because it was muffled, but it was there. Hana looked for her once again. She held a coffee in her hand and looked straight at each other again. This time it was not as awkward—they both smiled.


End file.
